sing our old heart out to get a new one
by other side of the story
Summary: Bella and Edward relationship is on the rocks and Jake want to have Bella and her voice will she leave Edward or fix it all all human


I own noffin

**Bella's pov**

_Ring ,ring ,ring _

_This is Edward cullens voice mail please leave a message at the sound of the beep_

"_Sigh Edward baby its me bella tonights our anniversary " _tears slow feel down my eye know that Edward had for got our anniversary again! I got up for the table and started to put all the food and stuff away maybe my room mate will eat it.I walked in to the bathroom and started to take of the make up and the dress I had on I had the best smoky eyes I could ever do . I had on Edwards favorite dress. I did all this for him. He not even home to enjoy it. He always working late at the office. But some times I would like to get notice. So I did the best thing I knew I could do sing

I'm feelin' really unappreciatedYou've taken my love for granted, babeAnd I don't know how much moreI can take from youYou don't do the things you use to doYou don't even say "I love you too"And lately I've been feelin'Feelin' unappreciatedWoke up this morning and saw your faceAnd you didn't look the same as yesterdayI got the feelin' that you can't seem to seeWhat you want to beAnd lately it ain't been the same at allWhen you're here it's like I'm invisibleI still can't seem to see where I went wrong'Cause I'm feelin'I'm feelin' really unappreciatedYou've taken my love for granted, babeAnd I don't know how much moreI can take from youYou don't do the things you use to doYou don't even say "I love you too"And lately I've been feelin'Feelin' unappreciatedLately our house is not a homeYou come in, take a shower and then say "I'm gone"What am I to do? When my heart says leaveBut my feet won't moveAnd today is our anniversaryAnd you haven't even say two words to meI'm trying hard to give you another chanceBut ooh, baby I'm feelin'I'm feelin' really unappreciatedYou've taken my love for granted, babeAnd I don't know how much moreI can take from youYou don't do the things you use to doYou don't even say "I love you too"And lately I've been feelin'Feelin' unappreciatedOh, when I first met youI thought that you was the most perfect man that I ever seenAnd I still don't understand why you treat me like you doI use to give into your lies but now I see the truthOh no, I don't want to hear it, I'm throughYeah, I know I'll still be missing youBut it's not worth the pain that I've gained from youYou make me feel unappreciatedI'm feelin' really unappreciatedYou've taken my love for granted, babeAnd I don't know how much moreI can take from youYou don't do the things you use to doYou don't even say "I love you too"And lately I've been feelin'Feelin' unappreciatedDon't love me no moreI'm really feelin' unappreciatedI'm feelin' unappreciated

As I sang me heart out I couldn't help but cry at how true it was every time me and Edwards are together we are with his family ad he still barely pays me any attention. At first Edward was home all the time he brought me flowers and chocolate every night he was home before I cook. And most of all he told me he loved me all the time every time we see each other he say he loved me. Our sex live is just sex he doesn't make look to me any more we just do to do it and I miss the old Edward. As I sat on the couch and eat some of the dinner I made in my P.J's I heard someone knocked on our apartment door . I got up and almost fell because my foot was asleep. When I opened the door I was face to ….. chest with my sexy as neigbor Jacob black but he like to be called jake. I don't know what kind of profession he does all I is he make a slot of money. But what makes him better he's not flashy with it like how Edward is.

" hay beautiful" Jake said with that smile that made any girl weak in the knees

" hello Jake what do you want or did you just come here to flirt and tell me I look good ?" I said matter a factly I guess my audited made him smile because he was grinning like crazy

" no I heard you sing" he said simply something told me in my head to run take the opportunity and run get away from this horrible boyfriend but I couldn't

" I'm sorry Jake but I have a boyfriend who needs me I don't have time for fame and stuff like that"

" well when you change your mind give me a knock or a call bye" he said passing me one of his business card :

_**Black records **_

_**o so that's were he work no wonder I closed the door and started to do the happy dance knowing that I might be famous**_


End file.
